End of the journey
by Emgee Kagamine
Summary: don't wait for love to come to you or you might lose more than a broken heart...
1. where we met

End of the journey

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha

Summery:The end was near friends leave, sadness arrives, is it a loss or a gain? Inu/Kag

It all began that one dreadful morning in a tree up high, the inu hanyou

looked up at the sky hoping it wouldn't end like this. After the last two

jewel shards were collected she would leave. He thought…no he knew it

would be the end. Taking a deep breath he walked to the hut. "Food" he

thought. Inside were the solemn faces of his friends for the too knew what

was soon to come. All was quiet Inuyasha was the first to speak,

"Kagome we need to talk…" he started and began to trail off. She nodded

Knowing what it was about. Outside she climbed on his back and the headed

Off. All she could feel was the wind brushing against her face then suddenly they stopped.

The god tree. The place where they first met. "Don't go" he whispered sadly "I-I have to"

"why?". That she could not answer but she new she had to. So she gathered up all her

courage and spoke "I'm leaving so you can be happy". Happy? How could he be happy?

She was going to leave. "how? I can't live without you"

"no u can't live without kikyo". He was speechless how could she jump to that conclusion?

"no, your wrong" but before she could protest he already claimed her lips as his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffy stay tuned 4 more and while u wait give me a review pwease? puppy dog eyes


	2. with the love of my life

End of the journey chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own inu

Last time:"no, your wrong" but before she could protest he already claimed her lips as his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning shown as the bright light filled the forest. Up in the tree Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms

_she sleeps like an angel_ he thought. He hoped this moment would never end.But he new that eventually

she would wake up. But then what? would she go home?or would she stay? only faith would tell. She woke

up about a while later and all was silent. They stared into each others eyes yet all stayed quiet. "Lets go back" he

said,she only nodded. Back at the hut everything was quiet _the usual_ as you could say. "I've decided" she started "i'll stay one more day".

What she said, that one sentence, probably lit everyones heart, especialy Inuyasha's though he didn't show it. She thought _i'll _

_spend a while with each one of them _though her heart said to stay with Inuyasha. First was Shippo obviously because of

how much sorrow he would take to this...alot. They stayed in a meadow and picked flowers,and went to the village and helped out

by that time when all of that was done the pain that weighed on him, the pain that pushed him down had almost disapeard but was still

there. Next was Miroku,Sango came along with them for _Obvious _reasons (A/N: lol obvious huh lol anyways...) they laughed at that

though Miroku didn't get the joke. The joke was soon forgotten as they traveled along talking about the good times they had

and the worst ones. The conversation turned into a funny one for the sonn talked about the embarassing moments they had.

Inuyasha was next. _Where is he? _she thought and as if she read is mind she turned he directin over to the forest. _God tree_ she thought

she didn't take any step for granted for she wanted to take her time. She gasped at the sight she saw... Kikyo finally rested in peace

(A/n:more like rested in pieces XD srry well on with the fic!...) And there in front of the tree was Inuyasha. Carefully Kagome slowly

came out. Inuyasha looked at her and again he started "i bet your gonna leave soon huh?". "i'm not sure",

_its now or never _he thought he took a deep breath and said "I love you" Kagome was surprised and speechless

"i'm sorry i shouldn't hav-" but the end of his sentence was cut off for she slilenced him with a kiss.

"i love you too" she whispered. and they headed back to the hut to reaveal the good news to everyone.

"its now or never huh?" she said worriedly "yep but together we'll get through it all".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

k next is the epilouge yay! update fast huh? anyways all my reveiwers or my friends if i can call u dat u rock!

my,my,my wat have we here a button? wanna click it? lol


End file.
